The invention relates to vehicle lifting apparatus, and more particularly to a small vehicle lift which raises the vehicle by means of members suspended from above.
A wide variety of types of vehicle lifts have been suggested or used previously. Some have been particularly adapted for motorcycles, such as that shown in British Pat. No. 262,972, involving four legs and a chain hoist.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,593,635, 2,958,508 and 2,968,260 show other types of vehicle lifting apparatus. The former patent discloses an automobile lift having only two floor-mounted supports, utilizing a chain hoist and bottom-supporting lift brackets, with no superstructure. The latter two patents disclose vehicle lifting apparatus involving fluid actuated lifting means.
There has been a need for an efficient lift for small vehicles, particularly motorcycles, wherein ample room is left for working at the bottom and sides of the vehicle, without obstruction of the tires, engine etc. Further, there has been a need for such an apparatus which can be quickly and efficiently actuated to raise the vehicle, and which is not overly complex or expensive to produce.